This invention relates to a mechanism for mounting radio antennae on automobiles and trucks, and particularly to the mounting of radio antennae on the cabs of trucks.
Generally a truck cab is equipped with an extended rear view member, extended from the side of the cab by a frame extension made of small tubular pipe or the like. This is to enable the operator to safely get to the rear around a truck body which may be wider than the width of the cab.
It is also common practice for professional truck drivers to have their own radio receivers and antenna which they wish to transfer from cab to cab as they are assigned different vehicles. Transferring the antenna when mounted with the prior art mounting devices is often laborious and time consuming, since the mounting devices now available usually involve screw fasteners, bolts, and the like. In addition, such mounting devices for radio antennas and receivers are cumbersome, large and very difficult to transport.
The instant invention relates to a mounting device for radio antenna wherein the antenna may be quickly and easily removed an remounted on another vehicle. Particularly it relates to a mounting device which is designed to be supported by the mounting extensions of a rear-view mirror or the like having a pair of parallel, or substantially parallel tubular members.
The instant invention provides a mounting means for a radio antenna and receiver which, when removed from a cab is compact and simple to transport .